


Jealous Jupiter

by InkyWandmaker



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Don’t worry tho Hal doesn’t cheat, Jealousy, M/M, MGS4, Naomi is a bitch ass homewrecker, Swearing, and Snake is having none of it, even if he is being a grumpy old man about everything, he loves his husband too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyWandmaker/pseuds/InkyWandmaker
Summary: The Nomad was Snake’s home- his safe haven. Dr. Naomi Hunter shouldn’t even be anywhere near the place much less standing in his kitchen with his daughter making eggs like her very presence wasn’t a sick joke. Worse still is the way she looks at Hal, watching him like the words he says are pearls- like he has the heavens hung around his head.





	Jealous Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! At the request of one of my readers I have decided to post this early. While it is still kinda part of the Jupiter Years series, it can be read as a one-shot so I am not including it in the series proper at the moment. That being as it may, this will probably still be posted as it’s own chapter when I finally get to MGS4 but with the soulmate AU elements worked into it.
> 
> Also in case it isn’t clear from the tags I don’t really like Naomi so be prepared for a little Naomi bashing.
> 
> Anyhoo, without further ado, enjoy~
> 
> —:—

‘She isn’t supposed to be here.’ Snake thought darkly as he lit a cigarette. The Nomad was his home, his safe haven, that bitch shouldn’t even be near the place much less standing there in his kitchen with his daughter making eggs like her very presence wasn’t a sick joke.

Snake tapped the ash into the ashtray and glanced over as Sunny descended the stairs after Naomi, each carrying a plate. Exhaling smoke, Snake extinguished the cigarette before Sunny came over and chewed him out. The last thing he fucking needed on top of it all was a goddamn lecture. Naomi headed over to Hal who was engrossed in his work as usual. Snake watched her like a hawk; he didn’t like how buddy-buddy she was being with his husband.

“S-s-Snake! Your e-eggs are ready!”

Loathe as he was to leave Naomi unattended, Snake tore his eyes away and looked at his daughter. Jesus but she was getting big fast. She offered the plate and after a quick glance down, the soldier was relieved to note that the eggs actually looked edible for once. Too bad he wasn’t hungry.

“Thanks Sunny,” he grumbled, taking the plate. “I’ll eat in a minute.”

Sunny, observant as she was, followed Snake’s line of sight over to where Naomi was resting her hand on Otacon’s back, trailing it up and down absently. Hal, to his credit, did look uncomfortable and Snake narrowed his eyes. If Naomi didn’t fucking leave him alone...

“N-Naomi!” Sunny had scuttled over and started pulling on her other hand. “I t-t-think Raiden m-moved!”

‘Good girl,’ Snake smiled minutely at his daughter who caught his gaze on the way past. At least she could pick up social cues unlike _some_ people he knew.

Of course, the moment they had finished checking on Raiden and Sunny went back to her computer, Naomi went right on back to pestering Hal. Snake suppressed a snarl and kicked his legs up, stretching out on the bench. It would take too much energy to get up and walk over there, to try to be civil to the woman who was actively ruining what little was left of his life, that he figured he’d just stay where he was and make sure she didn’t go too far. Besides, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, his back hurt something awful.

—:—

When Naomi took over Otacon’s desk, typing away and rambling about nano machines and genetics and all that shit, Snake forced his traitorous body up and gathered the dishes lingering in the lab. After Snake clanked up the stairs and lit a cigarette, he started on the dishes, grumbling the whole time.

“Comes here and thinks that she can fool everyone. Can’t fool me.” Snake tossed a plate onto the drying rack. “Bitch poisoned me, tried to kill me, is continuing to ruin my life every time she shows up and just comes in here and starts making eggs with my kid, flirting with my husband-“ another plate was added to the rack, along with several forks. “Isn’t it enough that she’s turned me into a ticking bio bomb against them, now she wants to take them too?”

“...Genetic pattern nor Liquid’s genetic pattern are an exact match of Big Boss.”

Snake hastily pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, coughing in surprise.

_What the fuck?_

“Dr. Emmerich...” Naomi’s voice broke the tense silence, it low and sultry. She proceeded to launch into a new triad about mitochondrial DNA or some shit but that tone...

‘That’s it,’ Snake shook the water off his hands and ground out the cigarette in the ash tray. He turned on heel and started down the stairs, his footsteps slow and light.

He watched as Hal leaned closer to the screen, in the process getting closer to Naomi. It was reminiscent of what Snake would do when Hal was showing him something on that monitor, standing just a little closer to sneak in a few covert touches. Snake narrowed his eyes, hopefully Hal was actually interested in what was on the screen and wasn’t doing it on purpose.

Snake made his footsteps louder and Hal quickly straightened up, whirling around guiltily.

Huh. Maybe it was intentional after all.

The thought didn’t make Snake feel any better.

“Both you and Liquid are as similar to Big Boss as you can be but still different.”

“Different?” Otacon looked between Naomi and Snake, flinching slightly at Snake’s glacial glare. The soldier refused to look away, boring his eyes into Hal’s face.

“Yes,” Naomi confirmed, navigating to a new screen on the page.

‘She tried to kill me,’ Snake thought, knowing Hal could read it on his face, ‘I don’t trust her.’

Hal looked away. Snake watched him for a moment longer before turning back towards Naomi as well.

“So that’s what Liquid was talking about.” The hazy memory from the Middle East briefly flashed through Snake’s mind. Something about them not being copies of Big Boss.

Naomi hummed. “That’s why they created Solidus.”

Ugh. Why was everyone Snake related to so fucked up? Why was it they couldn’t just leave him alone? Instead, Snake said “but Solidus is dead.” 

Naomi turned to him, looking condescending and Snake bristled. “Listen carefully Snake, this is the most important part...”

‘Here we fucking go,’ he thought as she starting talking about the Genetic ID system in place to protect the AI. Snake couldn’t stand it when people did this- when they acted like he was just some idiot with an IQ of 180 who couldn’t comprehend “basic” concepts of a super complex and technical conversation he just fucking walked in on. Never mind that they always chose to explain this crap to him when he was either in a very intense situation or exhausted to the point of collapse- if he didn’t understand it right away and dared to ask a question he was labeled a moron.

It doesn’t matter that he could figure out the dynamics of a battle field in moments and then construct a complex strategy on how to maneuver through it near instantaneously while under heavy gunfire and execute said plan while avoiding detection. It doesn’t matter that he always knows what direction he is facing without instrumentation even when he has been knocked around, drugged, tortured, or whatever all else he’s survived during that mission. Could Naomi acquire, check, dismantle, clean, and reassemble any gun on the market in less than 3 minutes? Snake highly doubted it.

Naomi had long since stopped speaking to Snake and had zeroed back in on Otacon. Snake watched them carefully, calculating what was happening between them. Naomi? She knew what she was doing. Otacon? Not so much. Hal was most likely responding subconsciously to the cues, leaning in because Naomi was leaning in, lowering his voice because Naomi was lowering her voice. Snake doubted he realized how _intimate_ it read until his brain finally caught up to what his body was doing and then he over compensated, pulling away so fast that it was even more obvious to everyone what he’d been doing.

Hal tried to circle back to genetics and Naomi lunged forward, grabbing his hand. Snake tensed. Was she just willfully ignoring the shiny tungsten wedding ring on Hal’s finger? Hal didn’t curl his hand around hers and instead straightened, adjusting his glasses. Snake turned his back on it all. He couldn’t keep watching that, he’d fucking kill her if he did. Instead, he listened to Naomi talk.

“If Liquid uses Big Boss’s genetic code, the original, he’ll have the System completely under his control.”

Bullshit. “Hold on,” Snake turned back around. “I thought having his code wasn’t enough. You need his biometric data at the same time don’t you?”

“That’s right!” Hal interjected. Snake looked over at him, his body radiating ‘oh so _now_ you agree with me?’ Hal ignored it. “And Big Boss is already dead!”

Naomi typed at the computer. “...he’s alive.”

Snake wanted to groan and just walk away. Why did he come down here again? “Big Boss is alive?”

“His body is...or rather, his cells.”

Oh for the love of- “That’s impossible!”

Snake walked away to check on Raiden. He hated this shit. He killed the fucker himself- twice- but nothing was ever simple. His head fucking hurt.

So they were going to Europe to see Big Mama and retrieve Big Boss to stop Liquid. Why didn’t she just say that to begin with?

Beside him, Raiden stirred and Naomi rushed over. Jack’s cybernetics looked an awful lot like Gray Fox’s...

“P-papa! I-I found it!” Sunny, who had remained silent for several minutes finally piped up and Hal practically ran over to her station. He was always Sunny’s number one fan whenever she did something cool on her computer. Snake followed shortly after, more interested in listening to his daughter’s technobabble than Naomi’s.

“That’s it!” Hal smoothed Sunny’s platinum hair out of her eyes, curling an arm around her shoulders. Snake- or rather _David_ \- rested a hand on her other shoulder, dropping his soldier persona for a minute. Right now- he was just a dad asking his 8 year old daughter about whatever highly sensitive and probably illegal information she just snatched off the internet- normalcy at its finest in the Emmerich household. It was a welcome change.

“Where’d you hack this from?” Dave asked.

“AT Security,” Hal provided. “The Patriots.”

Otacon stood back up and started talking about how fucked up everything was- how ethics were just continuously crumbling in the face of this military economical climate. Dave half listened, choosing to focus on Sunny who had plucked his unlit cigarette out of his hand and was now trying to play keep away while Dave gamely went along for a moment, grinning slightly. God, that girl...she was like a balm to every wound.

Retrieving the cig, Dave patted her back and turned around only to feel his smile evaporate. Hal was standing pensive in the center, looking at his work station but Snake saw Naomi who was watching him like the words he said were pearls- like he had hung the heavens around his head. It was...infuriating. The fleeting good feeling from before? Gone.

Sunny, seeing the noticeable transition in tone tried to change the subject. “Can..we make Jack b-better?”

“I don’t know,” Hal sighed. Raiden meant a lot to all of them. After all, he delivered the sun into their arms. He made them a family. If it wasn’t for him, Sunny would still be with the Patriots. Seeking answers, Sunny turned to her other dad and Snake, unwilling to lie no matter how hard it would be on the girl, shook his head. Jack was broken and even if they could heal his body...his mind was scarred irreparably.

“Oh...” Sunny lowered her gaze into her lap and Snake went to comfort her but Naomi stood and hurried over, all but elbowing Snake out of her way.

‘That bitch! How dare she!’ Snake turned and walked away leaving Naomi to clack away at Sunny’s work station, pulling up Jack’s vital signs and diagnostics while Sunny looked on in awe. ‘Fine. Whatever. Take my daughter too.’

Snake sat and stared at Raiden. The kid was so pale...

Back at Big Shell, watching Raiden have been like watching a baby chick hatch. Following orders without questioning, shooting first and asking later. He had come a long way but in the process...Snake didn’t know how much of Jack there was left in there.

Raiden stirred, mumbling something about Eastern Europe and Naomi rushed over before Snake could even stand up. He was getting really sick of her doing that.

Jack proceeded to mumble about a Dr. Madner and Liquid while Naomi fussed. Snake turned to listen to what Hal had to say but, as if on cue, Naomi beat him to it.

“Then it’s settled, we must head to Europe.”

‘Gee, stunning deduction. I figured that out ages ago.’ Snake thought as Naomi grabbed Otacon’s hand and started dragging him over to his computer station. Hal tensed up, trying to appease her with promises of getting landing clearance. Snake watched her hold his arm and watched Hal awkwardly scratch at the back of his neck. A nervous habit.

Tisking, Snake moved to go upstairs. He was done with this crap. Maybe a hot shower and a nap would make him feel better.

“Snake? Where are you going?” Hal had taken back his arm and was watching wide eyed as his husband headed towards the stairs.

‘Oh so you finally remembered that I’m here huh? That _I’m_ the one that’s _married_ to you?’ “I’m gonna be spewing out poison  
Soon enough anyway, what’s one more smoke gonna hurt?”

Sunny snatched the cigarette out of his hand. “Uh-uh!” Her pale finger pointed to one of the many paper No Smoking posters she had printed out and plastered all over the Nomad. “This is a No Smoking Flight!”

It was silly, he knew, but it felt an awful lot like the final straw. Snake had been sent out into the field to rescue a woman who had betrayed him and tried to kill him and then got poked and prodded by her while she confirmed all the worst prognosis’s he had been given while adding a few more that were directly her fault- three months. He had three more months with his husband and daughter before he had to leave so he wouldn’t poison them. Then he had to fight an annoying bitch who played fuck-fuck games with his eyes and mind, had to chase after Naomi while under heavy gunfire and watch his friend get turned into shish kabob. Then he had to take that woman home and watch her hit on his husband and get all chumy with his daughter. Did they not care that she tried to kill him? Did they not think that maybe, just maybe, the news that he had to die in three months or kill the only two people he loved was a little hard on the psyche? Rolling his eyes, Snake continued up the stairs.

Fuck everything.

—:—

Hours later and still- _still_ \- Naomi was making a nuisance of herself. Snake had reclaimed his bench, unwilling to leave his family alone for long with a woman who showed herself to be ruthless enough to turn a man into a walking bio weapon because he was under orders to fight her brother and did so. Sunny had fallen asleep at her desk, Hal’s old hoodie- the one he’d been wearing when they’d met- was draped around her shoulders and Otacon was pouring over his sister’s code, looking for anything that might be helpful in taking down the System.

Naomi walked over, her shirt still unbuttoned down past her breast line like she didn’t know how buttons worked, and she leaned over Hal’s station, resting her hands on his shoulders and startling him.

“Who’s this?” She pointed at the portrait of Emma that always hung out in the corner of Hal’s left monitor. Hal followed her line of sight.

“Oh her? That’s my sister.”

“Oh really? I didn’t know you had a sister.”

‘You didn’t know him at all until earlier today, how would you know anything about his family? Anything about what he’s been through?’ Snake bit the butt of his unlit cigarette, tossing an arm over his eyes.

“For a moment I thought she might have been your girlfriend.”

‘Subtle.’

“No! I don’t have a...” Hal trailed off, his voice scandalized- embarrassed- and it didn’t take a genius to see why. It was bad enough that anyone would insinuate that he would date his little sister but when one knew the full story, how much guilt he carried over his father’s and her death, about the fucked up relationship he had with his step mother...

“Emma was a brilliant programmer. She wrote the worm that destroyed the Arsenal Gear AI.” Hal’s hands tightened into fists. “Then Vamp killed her.”

Naomi backed away. ‘That’s right, yet another thing that’s your fault you bitch.’  
Snake thought uncharitably.

“I’m so sorry!”

“No! There’s nothing for you to be sorry for!” Snake rolled his eyes. Oh yes there was. “Or me...”

Jealousy. Snake tried not to be the jealous type. He and Otacon needed to have that line of communication and trust because their lives literally relied upon it. Jealousy was immature and unnecessary but Snake hated Naomi. He hated that she was smart and pretty and seemingly unaffected by the years. He hated that his failing body was so weak and ugly, he hated that now of all times this beautiful woman was flirting with his husband and that his husband, in turn, was doing little to discourage it and was seemingly oblivious to how much it hurt to watch. God but Snake wanted her to go away. He just wanted to go upstairs and lay down beside his partner. To curl around his husband and soak in the warmth, the love, the peace, the safety. To recharge for the next mission.

But no, instead he got to listen to Hal reflect darkly on how his research has been turned into something terrible. He got to listen to him try to comfort the woman who had infected his husband with the disease that could very well wipe out thousands of people.

Snake heard Naomi try to reach out to Hal and was slightly satisfied to hear Hal scurry away. Hal was over compensating again, noticing her intent too late and trying to distance himself from it.

“See this? Sunny helped me build this.”

Classic Hal. His go to topic was his daughter- how smart she was. David was proud of her too. The Mk II was amazing and watching his husband and daughter build it had been entertaining.

“To tell you the truth I think she’s better at it then I am!”

“But,” Naomi looked over at Sunny. “She’s just a child.”

Snake grunted. Sunny was far from your ordinary child. Hal also moved to dissuade Naomi from dismissing Sunny’s intelligence. “She cracked the protection on your mail.”

“Wow! I uh, I assumed that was you...”

Hal stood up and started to tell Naomi about how Sunny was taken at birth by the Patriots, how she could never be a normal child because of them, why she was so socially awkward. Snake wished that he didn’t tell Naomi all about their daughter, not when he didn’t trust her.

“No! It’s shouldn’t be like that!” Naomi interrupted Otacon, her hands clenching. Snake narrowed his eyes. No shit.

“What?”

“It’s time you let her go outside.”

Snake moved his hand. This was just...no. Like hell was this woman who had known his family for less than a day going to try to tell them how she was to be raised.

“What are you talking about?”

“She hasn’t even been born yet.”

Snake could feel Hal’s indignation at the comment. Didn’t this woman realize that Sunny _couldn’t_ go outside? They didn’t want this for her but better this than dead or in the hands of the Patriots!

“We can’t do that! Besides, Sunny’s never showed interest in leaving the Nomad and frankly, I don’t know how she’d handle the real world...”

“I think she’ll do just fine.”

Snake was this close to sitting up, to just going over there and telling Naomi off. But then Hal asked for clarification and she said she meant that she would do fine overall. That she was smart.

‘No shit. We know she’s smart.’ Snake settled back.

Hal tried to change the topic, to move away from Sunny but Naomi...Naomi offered to help her cook.

“Well I uh, sure but about all we have on board besides military rations are eggs...”

“No,” Snake turned slightly to better see what was happening out of his peripherals. Hal had been cleaning his glasses and had gone to put them back on. “Leave them off. It makes you look handsome.”

‘He always looks handsome.’ Snake had to bite his lip to stop himself from blurting it out. Damn this woman- he _liked_ Hal’s glasses. Jesus, like the man didn’t have self image problems already.

“Really?” Snake watched Naomi lean towards Otacon, watched Hal lean forward on instinct, watched their lips inch closer...then Hal pulled away, eyes wide.

The next few moments were unbelievably tense. Naomi broke the silence.

“Dr Emmerich? Is it ok to sleep in there?” She pointed at their helicopter and Hal stared blankly.

“What?”

“I know it’s easy to forget but I am a woman.”

‘Good,’ Snake thought, rolling over and closing his eyes. ‘A goddamn break from Naomi and maybe a chance to talk to Otacon in private. Voice my concerns.’

Hal lead Naomi over to the helicopter and Snake listened carefully as she climbed in and they said their awkward goodnights. Just as Snake was about to relax, he heard Naomi reach out and kiss Otacon, pulling him into the helicopter and slamming the door shut.

Snake stood up so fast his head swam and he almost went down. God he hated this old body of his. Snake strode angrily over to Sunny and, clenching his jaw and swallowing his anger, he gently picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bed. She didn’t need to see this.

Sunny wrapped her spindly arms around Snake’s neck and murmured in her sleep, barely waking up when Snake carried her into her small bedroom and tucked her in. He smoothed her bangs back and pressed a kiss to her forehead, trying not to think about what he really wanted to do- go rip open the helicopter door and throw a smoke bomb inside.

Now that Sunny was in bed, Snake turned heel and stormed down the stairs again.

There would be hell to pay this night.

—:—

Hal froze as Naomi planted a kiss to his lips, pushing him into the seats where hours earlier Raiden had bleed out.

“Wait wait-!” Hal pushed at her shoulders, wondering what exactly had happened. “Stop!”

Naomi sat back, eyes sultry and her hand sliding down his chest. “What is it?”

“What are you doing!? I- I’m _married!_ Happily!”

Naomi cocked her head to the side, “you weren’t saying no earlier.”

Otacon closed his eyes. What a mess. “Yeah well I was just trying to be nice. Besides, I’m saying no now so...”

Naomi adjusted her blouse, nearly flashing him her breast in the process. Hal looked away, face red. “Well, goodnight then Hal. If you change your mind...”

“I won’t.” Hal got up, scrambling out of the helicopter. “Goodnight.”

The door slid closed and Otacon stumbled forward, placing a steadying hand on the cool metal and another over his mouth. He felt sick, dizzy. He just needed to think, figure out what the hell went wrong.

“Busy night?”

Hal jumped, eyes flying to the shadows where Snake was lurking, eyes literal ice.

‘Shit.’

“Snake I-“

“Upstairs. Now. I am not doing this here.”

Hal nodded, eyes downcast. “Ok.”

Snake turned and climbed the metal stairs, not looking back once. Otacon followed silently, eyes drifting over to Sunny’s now empty desk. Snake must have taken her up to bed.

They stepped into their small living room, walking past the cheap IKEA coffee table and continued up the narrower staircase that resided next to the pilots’ quarters and the book nook. Up there was their seldom used loft bedroom, complete with a double bed, a dresser, two end tables, and a small bathroom. Snake stood beside the bed, tense as a bowstring and Hal gingerly sat on their bedspread.

The silence stretched between them, thick like taffy.

“...she tried to kill me Otacon.”

Hal flinched. “I know.”

“Some would argue that she has killed me, is in the process of murdering me.”

“David...”

Dave dropped his arms, temper flaring. “Don’t _David_ me Hal! She was flirting with you all day and you went along with it. I was right fucking there Hal- _Sunny_ was right fucking there!” Silence. David morphed back into Snake. “You kissed her.”

“I didn’t-“ Hal stopped. “ _She_ kissed _me_ Dave! I didn’t kiss back!”

“Yeah. Sure. And you also didn’t hold her hand or stare at her breasts but you know what else you didn’t do Hal? You didn’t discourage her from doing all that shit with you.”

“I didn’t know that was what she was doing Dave! I thought she was just being friendly!”

“Oh bullshit- no one is that fucking oblivious!”

“Yeah well, maybe I did notice a little but you haven’t been the easiest to be with recently.” Hal’s eyes widened as what he said finally registered and he covered his mouth. Snake crossed his arms, glowering down at the engineer. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“Excuse me?” Snake’s voice was low. Dangerous.

“David please, you know I didn’t mean it like-“

“No. It’s fine. I get it. I’m old and dying- I wouldn’t want to be around me either. Maybe you’ll get lucky and I’ll die in Europe. That way-“ his voice was rising, “-you can fuck her without feeling bad about it!”

Hal’s hands pressed against his eyes and he heaved a small sob, his back shaking with the effort of trying to keep it together. “Please don’t even joke about dying Dave...please. It’s hard enough as it is...”

David sighed, dropping his arms. He hated it when Hal cried but he hated it more when _he_ was the reason Hal was crying.

“Alright, Alright. I’m sorry ok? I just...” Dave wiped a hand over his face. God he was tired. “I hate this whole fucking situation what with the aging and the mutated FoxDie and now Naomi is here flirting with you and making eggs with Sunny and I just...” he sighed, sitting down beside Hal and wrapping and arm around his husband’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

Hal leaned into the touch, wiping his tears away slowly. “I’m sorry too. This whole situation is just messed up...”

“Come on, I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.”

Hal nodded, standing up to change out of his clothes. David watched as his husband pulled his sweater off and tossed it towards the dresser along with his pants and socks. Hal was always kinda scrawny, only able to build up lean, barely noticeable muscles but Dave liked it. He liked how easily he could wrap his arms around the engineer and carry him around. He liked how their bodies slotted together perfectly, like they were two halves of a whole. Once stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, Hal crawled back into their bed, curling close to David and slid his hands under his sweater, pulling it off and throwing it across the room. 

Hal rested his head on Dave’s shoulder, pressing his face against his neck and twining their fingers together.

“...Hey Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me you won’t leave?”

David closed his eyes. He knew what Hal was talking about. “Hal...”

“Please,” Hal squeezed David’s hand and the soldier felt his husband’s wedding ring dig into his aging hands. “We’ll figure something out so please...don’t go. You’re not alone in this Dave...”

David sighed, tipping his head to rest on top of Hal’s. “Okay...I’ll stay.”

The couple slowly drifted off to sleep, pressed close to one another, finding a fitful peace in each other’s arms.

—:—

Snake jolted awake with a cough, his eyes roving around the room looking for the source of the disturbance. Nothing. He closed his eyes and listened to what was happening below. Heavy oversized combat boots were scuffling along the floor and descending the stars slowly. Snake sighed and wiped at his face, laying back down and willing his heart rate to slow.

He looked over at his husband.

Hal was always so cute when he slept- curling towards any heat source and latching onto them like an octopus. Even back before they’d started fucking when they were sharing a bed because it was just too cold for someone to sleep on the couch Hal had been a cuddler- the behavior only becoming more pronounced after they had become intimate. He craved physical connection and reassurance, especially after sex, and Dave was more than happy to give it to him.

David reached out and caressed Hal’s face, cupping his jaw and running his thumb over his cheekbone. He hummed in his sleep and curled closer, his hand curling into Dave’s undershirt possessively.

Snake closed his eyes and listened to the sound of a frying pan being put on to stove and the beginning notes of Sunny’s humming. Then, there was another sound and Snake’s entire body went ridged.

Naomi was awake.

“Who’s that?” She asked, voice overly saccharine and borderline condescending. Snake could picture her hovering behind Sunny, pointing at the wall beneath the cabinets where she had taped up the pictures of her family.

There was the photo of Olga, of course, and there was a picture of Strangelove- her grandmother. A picture of Raiden was taped up beside the snapshot of their pilots Nikki and Harry. The photo Snake had taken of Hal and Sunny building the Mark II together was bellow that and then there was Snake’s favorite picture of them all. 

Hal had taken the picture less than a month after they had gotten Sunny and it was a candid shot of Dave holding an infant Sunny in his arms. His face was bowed low and he was cradling his daughter close as she slept, what little you could see of his expression was soft and loving. 

“T-that’s my d-dad,” Sunny stammered. Naomi hummed.

“I thought Hal was your dad?” She pried.

“H-he is.”

Snake sighed and pressed a kiss to Hal’s forehead, gently extracting himself from his husband’s grip so he could go keep an eye on their unwanted houseguest. There was no way he could go back to sleep now that Naomi was awake.

He pulled his clothes from yesterday back on and thunked down the stairs, grumpy. The morning had been perfect until Naomi had come along and ruined it. Sunny scuttled over to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

“S-s-Snake! Your e-eggs are almost r-r-ready.”

Snake gave her hair a ruffle and walked past her over to the living room that lurked at the top of the staircase. “Thanks Sunny, but I’m not very hungry right now.”

She pouted and stomped back to the kitchen, determined to feed him anyway. Naomi tried to make eye contact with him and Snake snapped up the nearest reading material off of the coffee table so he wouldn’t have to look at her.

“Where’s Dr. Emmerich?” She asked. Snake glared at the words in the page, not even bothering to read them.

“Asleep,” he growled.

“Oh. Well I just wanted to ask him when we were expected to arrive in Europe.”

Bullshit. “Well ask him later, he’s asleep.”

Naomi backed off for a while and made small talk with Sunny, helping her with breakfast and setting their small dining table for four. Once all the plates were set, Sunny came over and pulled Snake to his feet, leading him over to his chair and sitting him down next to Naomi. He glowered unhappily at his runny eggs as Sunny took the chair to his right and started eating.

Naomi was looking at the empty chair. “We should wake up Dr. Emmerich before his eggs get cold. I’ll go get him.”

The woman made to stand up and Snake slammed his fist on the table, making all the plates jump. Naomi looked at him, eyes wide, and he glared back. “Sit down.” He ordered. She lowered herself back into the chair slowly. He turned to Sunny, his expression softening gently. “Sunny, go wake up your papa.”

The little girl nodded and left the table, quickly climbing the loft staircase to escape the tense situation unfolding in the living room.

“I...”

“No, you’ve done enough talking, it’s my turn.” Snake hissed. “I don’t know who you think you are or what you think you’re doing but whatever it is you need to _stop_. This is not your home and Hal is not your _anything _. He is Sunny’s father and my husband and you are not allowed to insinuate yourself into our lives after everything you’ve done. I don’t trust you and I will never trust you so no, you will not be going upstairs into my bedroom, you will not continue to make unwanted advances on my husband while I am in the room, and you will not continue to pretend like you have any right or say in my daughter’s life. Are we clear?”__

__Naomi was wide eyed in surprise for a moment, blinking in shock before narrowing her eyes into a slight glare. “Fine,” she spat. Snake glared back._ _

__“Glad we cleared that up.”_ _

__Sunny had started to descend the stairs, dragging a very sleepy Otacon behind her and Snake smiled slightly, taking a bite of his eggs._ _

__Soon he would run this stupid mission in Europe and recover the body of his father and while that was was happening Naomi would be going to see Dr. Madnar. By this time tomorrow he would be rid of Naomi and he would be free to spend his rare moments of downtime with his family undisturbed._ _

__Snake couldn’t wait._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this I highly recommend reading my Jupiter Years series. The first installment is now complete and I’ve already begun work on the second so updates will be pretty regular.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a comment and a kudo before you go! I love hearing from you guys! <3


End file.
